Shoes are a bloody wonder
by Rough around the Edges
Summary: When Mrs. Lovett can't get her shoes off, Mr. Todd comes to her rescue.


** Hey Guys! It's been a while since I last updated. I've been pretty busy, not to mention sick! I've missed about a **_**month**_** of school! AHH! And it's the end of the term so I can't make it up. :( Oh well.. Anywho, I've been reading a lot of **_**Sweeney Todd**_** fanfics lately and decided to write one too :) Hope you guys enjoy... Also! One more term of school then it's Summer! :D I hope I'll be able to write more! :)**

It was the end of the day for Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. Today was unusually busy today and it took a great toll on Mrs. Lovett. She walked into her kitchen, about ready to drop, when she forgot to give Mr. Todd his diner.

"It's not like he eats it anyways." Mrs. Lovett mumbled while getting food out.

After making a small meal that will go to waste, Nellie made her way upstairs. Opening the door and hearing the familiar jingle, she walked over to the dresser and put the tray down. Only then did she look up and notice the barber. He was in his usual spot, the window. Casually looking out and watching the people hurry in for the night.

"Supper's here love." Nellie said quietly. Sweeney grunted in reasponce.

Not wanting to put up a fight tonight, Mrs. Lovett left his shop without another word.

Walking slowly into the parlor, Nellie dropped onto the coutch. She was glad to give Toby the small spare room. It was much more comfier then the couch and he slept more soundly. She instantly knew he was up there sleeping the night away. Nellie sighed and started to un lace her shoes.

"Shoes." She mumbled bitterly. She always hated shoes. They were things she could gladly live without. With fingers numb from working so hard today unlacing her shoes was much more difficult. Giving up with the laces she decided to tug at her shoes until they were off.

"Come on. Get off!" She grunted. Standing up and hopping on one foot, Nellie grabbed frantically at her shoe desperate to get it off. She was hopping everywhere, bumping into things sending items crashing to the floor.

"Get off!" She yelled. She knew that this wasn't going to do much good, but she kept on doing it anyway. Pulling viciously at her shoes, she started to yell and scream and bump into more things.

Meanwhile up in his shop, Mr. Todd was doing what he does best. Mope and think about revenge. He desperatly tried to remember every single detail about his beloved Lucy but he couldn't remember anything except her yellow hair and her blue eyes.

_Were they even blue?_ he thought. He didn't know! He couldn't remember! When he thought about Lucy, the picture morphed into something different. Instead of wavy yellow hair, it was wildly curly and red.

He was about the throw a fit and pace all night long like he would normally do, but then he heard a bump and things falling. He stood there silent listening, he then hear Mrs. Lovett yell. It was muffled so he didn't know exactly what she said. Sweeney listened for a few more moments without hearing anything, again, about to pace when he hear her yell again. Loud and clear.

"Get off of me!" she screamed. Sweeney froze. Was an unwanted man trying to harass her? Should he help her? But more importantly, why did he care?

Hearing more bumping noises and a few grunts, Sweeney grabbed his razor and all but ran down the steps and swung open the pie shop door. He could hear the noises loud and clear, they were coming from the parlor. Sweeney carefully approached the parlor and was about the strike but froze at the site before him.

Mrs. Lovett hopping around everywhere on one foot, bumping into stuff, and tugging on her shoe. He couldn't help the smirk that reached his lips. Slowly he put his beloved 'friend' away and leaned on the door frame. After mintues ticked by, Sweeney decided to help his landlady.

Mrs. Lovett was desprate. She was starting to get dizzy but she wanted her damned shoes off and she wanted them off now. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze, one leg up, hands on her shoe, and an odd expression on her face. She slowly put her foot down and turned around. Nearly jumping at the sight of Mr. Todd, Nellie put her hand on her chest.

"'Gave me a fright." she whispered. Mr. Todd made an odd sound in the back of his throat.

"What?" Nellie asked.

"Now you whisper." He grunted through his smirk. Nellie was thinking about how loud she was.

"Oh," she mumbled. "Sorry."

Sweeney didn't need to know what was going on, it was pretty explainable. Nellie knew that to by the smirk that was hanging on his face. She suddenly felt her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment.

Sweeney guided Mrs. Lovett to the couch. She sat down and he surprised her by kneeling on the ground and taking a foot into his hands.

It was silent. Silent and comfortable. Sweeney finished untying one shoe and moved onto the next. Just a few moments passed and both shoes were untied. He stood up and surprising both of them, helped her up too.

They where only a few inches apart and looking into each other's eyes. Nellie was the first to brake contact. She bent down and slipped both shoes off her feet. Standing back up she quickly kissed Sweeney on the cheek. Backing off of him, Mrs. Lovett grabbed her shoes and walked out of the room acting as if nothing had happened.

" You would think that I would just get rid off these things. Might make my life much easier if I threw them out the window!" She chatted happily now that she was shoe-less.

Sweeney walked out of the parlor dazzed at what she had done. He watched her throw her shoes by the door and dust off her dress. He walked closer until they were only about a few feet away from each other.

"Well, Mista T, I should probably go to bed now." Nellie said looking down. She walked closer to him again, dancing with the devil at this point and softly put her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you. I know it might seem silly, but it meant a lot to me." She smiled and with drew her hand. She was about to walk up the stairs when he grabbed her elbow and she turned around, confused.

"Your welcome." He whispered, looking straight into her eyes. He let go, watching her smile and disappear upstairs.

Sweeney stood there thinking about what just happened. His fingers brushed the spot the her lips had kissed moments before.

"You're a bloody wonder." he whispered to no one.

**So guys, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you want to hear/read more stories! It's actually close to mid-night right now (11:48) so if there are mistakes, that's probably why. :) And I kept switching between Mrs. Lovett and Nellie and Mr. Todd and Sweeney a lot because I didn't want to keep calling them one name. That's a small pet peeve of mine haha. So anyways let me know your thoughts. Read and Review! **

**~Ky**


End file.
